1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leverage device for leveraging a first member into a final position relative to a second member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Leverage devices for leveraging a first member into a final position relative to a second member are known in the prior art. However, none are seen to teach or suggest the unique features of the present invention or to achieve the advantages of the present invention.